A walker or walking frame is a tool for disabled or elderly people who need additional support to maintain balance or stability while walking. Walkers started appearing in the early 1950s. The basic design of a walker for adults is a frame approximately waist high, approximately twelve inches deep and slightly wider than the width of a human being. Walkers are also available in other sizes such as pediatric (for children) or bariatric (for obese individuals).
Modem walkers are height adjustable and are typically set at a height that is comfortable for the user while allowing the user to maintain a slight bend in their arms. The bend is needed to permit for proper blood circulation through the user's arms as the walker used. The front two legs of the walker may or may not have wheels attached thereto, depending on the strength and abilities of the person using it. Caster wheels or slides are also commonly seen on the back legs of a walker with wheels on the front.
During use of a walker, the person walks with the frame surrounding their front and sides and their hands provide additional support by holding onto the top of the sides of the walker frame. Traditionally, a walker is picked up and placed a short distance ahead of the user. The user then walks to it and repeats the process. With the use of wheels and glides, the user may push the walker ahead as opposed to picking it up. This make for easier use of the walker, as there is no requirement of the user to use their arms to life the walker. This is beneficial for those with little arm strength. A walker is a good tool for those who are recuperating from leg or back injuries, and is also commonly used by individuals having problems with walking or with mild balance problems.
A related mechanism is commonly referred to as a “rollator,” also called a wheeled walker, and was invented in Sweden in 1978 by a polio sufferer. Although originally a brand name. “rollator” has become a genericized trademark for wheeled walkers in many countries, and is also the most common type of walker in several European countries. The rollator has a frame with three or four large wheels, handlebars and a built-in seat, which permits the user to stop and rest when needed. Rollators are also often equipped with a shopping basket. Rollators are typically more sophisticated than conventional walkers with wheels. They are adjustable in height and are light-weight, yet sturdier than conventional walkers. The handlebars are equipped with hand brakes that can be lifted or pushed downward to instantly stop the rollator. The brakes can also be used in maneuvering the rollator by braking one side while turning the rollator towards that side to achieve a much tighter turning radius.
However, walkers such as the rollator and other similar walkers having features such as a seat, additional wheels, and handle grips, while foldable, have much more complicated mechanisms making the folding of the walker difficult and not compact. Therefore, a foldable walker that is simple to fold and compact in its folded state is needed.